


Viewer Discretion Advised

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Community: ij porn_battle, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Round Four of the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/">IJ Porn Battle</a>.  My prompt was: "Stargate: Atlantis, John/Ronon, viewer discretion advised."</p></blockquote>





	Viewer Discretion Advised

The people of Evnin (P34-597) are not only good trading partners, but friends as well. Personal relationships with their allies are important to them and since SGA-1 made first contact, they like to see the team once in while.

 

Rodney's more than fine with that, he thinks as he ducks out of the banqueting hall to catch a little fresh air between courses. The Evninians take their feasting seriously but keep their etiquette to a bare minimum, and it's a combination Rodney approves of. Trips to Evnin feel like much needed vacations and he even manages to relax a little while he's there.

 

He's not the only one, he discovers when he hears a familair voice say, "Oh fuck...yeah...."

 

Rodney should back away, he really really should. He likes and respects his teammates and does not want to know what they get up to in bed. Or, in this case, in a small, not as secluded as they think, spot just inside the edge of the forest that surrounds the town.

 

"John...yeah, suck it...." Ronon moans and Rodney's hard pressed not to snicker at the porny dialog. Fully intending to warn them, Rodney moves a little closer. He's totally unprepared for the sight that meets his eyes as he glances around a tree, and he knows he should look away, but...damn.

 

John's on his knees, his hands bound behind his back and Ronon's dick in his mouth. Aside from answering the burning question of who's on top in the relationship, it's surprisingly hot and Rodney's eyes go wide. Ronon's gripping John's hair, holding him still while he fucks John's mouth.

 

And honestly, Rodney's pretty straight (although not narrow at all), but you'd have to be dead not to find this hot. John's moaning loudly enough that even though the sound is muffled by Ronon's cock, Rodney can hear it and the idea that John's turned on by this, that he likes being tied up and manhandled by Ronon isn't as much of a surprise as it should be.

 

When Ronon finally pulls John back, the moonlight filtering through the trees shines on John's face and suddenly Rodney knows he has to stop watching. John's expression is so open, so adoring and genuinely happy as he looks up at Ronon and it's too intimate a moment; Rodney's sure John wouldn't want anyone other than Ronon seeing him like this.

 

Stepping back, he turns his head and carefully makes his way back to the hall. He's not sure if Ronon knew he was there, but he'll apologize to both of them later.

 

Right now, however, he needs to find Teyla, needs to be close to her. Because that look on John's face? He knows what it feels like from the inside.

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round Four of the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/). My prompt was: "Stargate: Atlantis, John/Ronon, viewer discretion advised."


End file.
